The Jewel
by recherusumisu2121
Summary: Kagome and her friends have completed the Shikon Jewel, but don't get to comfortable the story doesn't end there! What will happen to the group as they travel on, grow up and maybe just maybe find that person that fills their heart with pure happiness. Will Naraku continue to try to dispose of the group with his evil tricks?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kagome sat in the woods by the well. Debating. "Do I stay or go back?" Her mind ran thoughts through her head. "Kagome?" His voice came from behind her. She turned with a start. "InuYasha, what are you doing here?" Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him before her. "Stay with me. Please?" His face held so much emotion. Silver hair shinning in the early morning light.

"Kagome!" A small fox demon said as he ran, wrapping his arms around her leg. "Why are you leaving? Please! Don't leave us." Kagome looked down to see her small fox demon friend. "Shippo, I don't think that I am going to be leaving after all." A small snuck on to their faces as her hand dropped to the top of Shippo's auburn hair. "Let's go. Song, Miroku, Kiara, and Miyoga are waiting for us at Lady Kaede's to figure out what to do next; now that the shikon jewel is in one peice." Shippo said looking up to see the two much taller friends staring into each other's eyes.  
Seeing that the moment was a moment of romance, Shippo sneaks back to Lady Kaede's house. "Kagome, will you stay with me? Forever?" Her heart skipped a beat as she walked over to him. "Yes. I want to stay with you. Forever." His hands pull her close to him. Her heart beating faster and faster as she got close enough to feel the warmth from his body. InuYasha leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. His tongue invades her mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said as her hands ran up his chest. "Yes, Kagaome?" A smile on his face as she slipped into his lap. "Do you love me?" Her voice a bit shaky while he kissed her neck. "Yes. I do. I love you too." She turned to face him, his lips pressed to her once again. InuYasha pulled her shirt over her head to marvel at her assets. InuYasha's mouth bent to her breast. "InuYasha" Kagome spoke breathing a little heavier than before as he leaned her back to lay in the dark green grass. InuYasha slid his hands up her skirt only to slide her lacy white panites off. Kagone' shuddered with passion as he slid his fingers inside her.

"InuYasha! We need to talk!" Kikyo said rather loudly as she burst into the clearing where the two lovers lay tangled in the green grass. "InuYa-" Kikyo stopped, her face turned the color of her priestess pants.


	2. Chapter 1 Not Again!

** Chapter 1 Not Again!**

"This had better be good, Kikyo!" Inuyasha spoke rather pissed. "Inuyasha, I didn't know that the two of you were in such an intimate situation. I would have made myself known or come back." Kikyo said rather embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Kagome sat in the grass, raging and embarrassed. "Kikyo, what is it that you want?" Inuyasha asked as he flicked dirt out from under his claws on his clean hand.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's body language. He was as mad and frustrated as she was. "Inuyasha, Kagome; Kaede and I need your assistance. There is a jewel that need to be found and brought back to Kaede." Kiyko said with frustration. "What kind of jewel, Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she pushed her hair out of her face. "It is similar to the Shikon no Tama, but older. Much older." Kikyo said with a sigh. "Please, we need you both. This jewel can cause just as much of a mess as the Shikon no Tama." Kikyo continued with information as she turned to face Kagome. "Kikyo, why don't you go after it?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Do you think that I would be here pleading with you two if I could do it alone?" She spoke defensively. "Inuyasha, I know you are frustrated. I am too, but maybe we should go and help out. I mean, if it is going to cause a problem we may as well stop it before it gets out of hand." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.

"Fine." He grumbled as he helped Kagome up. "We will meet you at Kaede's hut in a few moments." Kikyo nodded at the two of them. "Thank you. I will see you there." She said before disappearing into the light fog that surrounded enough to take her and then leave as well. "Inuyasha, what do you think that she meant by older and causing a mess as big?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her backpack to pull out clean clothes. "I don't know, but it is bound to be interesting to say the least." Inuyasha said with a sigh. "I wonder if this means that we are all getting back together or if it is just Kaede, Kikyo, you and me." He pondered as Kagome changed her skirt and such.

"Hmm. Well, it would be nice for us to all get back together again." Kagome smiled as she put her dirty clothing into her bag before she slung her bag onto her back. "Well, I have to say that I agree with you there." Inuyasha said pulling her onto his back. Kagome laughed lightly. _"I never thought that I'd hear him say that. I bet he'd deny it though."_ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome and Inuyasha showed up at Kaede's house within ten minutes of Kikyo leaving them in the clearing. "You arrived. Good." Lady Kaede said as she greeted the two of them. "So, what is this jewel? What does it do?" Inuyasha asked as he took a seat inside the house with Kikyo, Shippo and Kagome. "Well, if you will give me a minute I will explain it all to you." Kaede said serving tea to each visitor in her home. Inuyasha sighed, but waited for her endless knowledge to come out. "Well, the jewel that we are looking for is called Shin no negai no jueru. Which means jewel of true wish. This jewel can be very dangerous in the hands of something or someone evil. We need to bring it into our protection. We need to be very careful when handling it as well." Kaede said taking a seat. "Lady Kaede, how do we know if we find it?" Shippo asked after sipping on his tea. "Well Shippo, it looks much like the Shikon no Tama. The difference is that the Shin no negai no jeru is a deep blue." Kaede said looking at each of her visitors. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then to Kaede.

_"I don't want to age so differently than him. If I can get my hands on the Shin no negai no jeru then I can use its power to change myself. To become like him." _Kagome thought as she stared into the flames of the fire. "Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke softly as he put his hand on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" Kagome looked up to realize that everyone was staring at her. "Me? Oh. Uh. Nothing. Just on how we are going to find it." She said keeping her true thoughts well hidden. "Well, there is an area filled with activity that points to the jewel. So, start there." Kikyo said as she placed her cup on the floor. "Of course! That is logical." Kagome smiled before drinking the last of her tea.

"Good. There is plenty of day light left. Go and get a head start. The sooner we find it the sooner it can be protected." Kaede said following a cough. "Lady Kaede?" Kagome said as she knelt next to her while the others went outside to get ready. "Yes, Kagome?" Kaede said pushing her gray bangs out of her face. "I was wondering. What happens to the jewel when it is used?" Kagome said softly trying to not be heard by anyone else, but with Inuyasha around it makes it hard to keep things hidden. "Well, the jewel with explode into a blue powder and the person is surrounded by magic until the wish is filled." Kaede said just as softly. "Thank you, Lady Kaede." Kagome said as she got up and took off out the door.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they began their run towards the mass activity. "Yea?" Kagome replied unsure she wanted to know where this was going. "What were you asking Kaede that for? What are you really thinking, Kagome? Tell me?" He seemed to be pleading with her. "Inuyasha, it is complicated." She said thankful that Kikyo was way behind them. "Kagome, you don't have to use the jewel on yourself." He said as he ran with her on his back. "Inuyasha, I want to. I want to live so much longer with you than what I would get as a human." Kagome said almost silently. "Kagome, don't be silly. You will have plenty of time to live a life with me." He said as they came to the edge of the property where they believed the jewel to be.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo set up camp just outside of the property for dinner and a good night's sleep. They had been on the move since lunch time that afternoon and it was well past dinner time.


	3. Chapter 2 Big Surprise

** Chapter 2 Big Surprise**

Kagome was the first to wake that morning. The sun shining down on her face. "Mm." She said to no one in particular as she sat up. "Kagome!" A man called as he and a tall woman ran towards them on a two tailed demon. "Miroku?" She said as she squinted against the sun. The man wore purple robes and carried a tall staff. "Kagome! Kaede thought that we might have missed you, I am glad that we didn't." Miroku said as he hopped off the two tailed demon, Kirara. "Kagome!" A woman said with a huge smile on her face. "We have missed you!" She said as she ran and hugged her. "We have missed you too!" Kagome laughed as she collided with the pink and black armor the woman wore. "Sango, how are you guys?" She continued as she took a step back. Inuyasha's golden eyes blinked as he tried to adjust to the large amounts of sunlight in his face.

"Kagome, who are you talking to?" He asked as he stood up. It was amazing how he and Kikyo had slept through the opening of the conversation. "Miroku and Sango have caught up with us to find the jewel." Kagome said as she turned to face him. _"I never realized how beautiful the sun makes him." _She sighed to her thoughts. "Kagome? Are you with us?" Miroku asked as he tried to figure out what it was that she was staring at. Sango giggled as she realized what had happened. Kagome smiled, her cheeks flushed as red as they possibly could. "Yea, I am here; Miroku. I just got lost in my thoughts that's all." She said with a smile. "Why did you let me sleep through this reunion?" Inuyasha asked as he hesitated to put his arm around her, before dropping his arm back to his side. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I haven't been talking to them very long." Kagome said with a smile. She had not realized that she had been smiling like a fool. "Hey, Kagome?" Kikyo spoke as she rolled up her bedding. "Yes, Kikyo?" She replied as she turned to face the Miko, also known as a priestess.

"Why are you smiling like a fool?" Kikyo asked bluntly as she slung her bag onto the back of her horse. "Smiling like a…" Kagome stopped mid-sentence. "Oh. I uh…I just am." She didn't know what Kikyo wanted to hear from her. Maybe she enjoyed embarrassing her like that. "Kikyo, don't be a bitch." Inuyasha said glaring at her over his shoulder. Kikyo sighed heavily. "We need to leave now. There is no time to mess around. Travel and talk at the same time. The home that we need to reach is three miles from here. There is no telling where we will have to go from there. So, let's get moving." She said with no kindness to her tone at all. Kikyo did not seem to really care about anything, but the jewel. "Jeez, Kikyo; you think you could rush a little more?" Kagome mumbled as she looked to her and rolled her eyes. "You want to run that by me again?" Kikyo said dropping her bad and stomping over to her. "I said: Jeez, Kikyo; you think you could rush a little more!" Kagome said not bothering to keep her voice down at the point.

"Ladies, let's not fight." Miroku said coming to stand between the two women. "Get out of the way, Monk." Kikyo said sternly. "Kikyo, be nice or go home." Miroku said with kindness, but firmness too. "I don't think that I will do either one." She grumbled as she leaned around Miroku and threw her fist right into Kagome's cheek. "You cow!" Kagome screamed at her in a frustrated manner as she slung her fist, colliding with Kikyo's lower lip. Miroku tried to step back to avoid being hit himself and tripped over a small root that was sticking out of the ground. Inuyasha stepped between the two. "STOP!" He spoke loudly and firmly and he put his palm to Kikyo's shoulder and his back to Kagome. "If you cannot play nice, you should leave and let us handle this." He voice held some venom as his hand grasped Kagome's.

"Inuyasha…I cannot believe that you are defending her. After all that she has put you through. She shot you. She has left you and has not been the kindest with her words, yet still you protect her." Kikyo ranted, her cheeks red and her lip bleeding. Her eyes began to get puffy and red. "Kikyo, tell me you are still not jealous." Inuyasha lost all anger, but gained confusion to his tone. "WHAT?! Jealous? Me? HA! You wish that I was jealous of that CHILD." Kikyo laughed as she turned to her horse and began to pull herself up. "I am going home. May the Gods protect you in your journey, Inuyasha, Mirkou, Sango and Shippo." She said before she took off in the direction that they had come.

Kagome paced back and forth trying to calm herself. She had never been so mad at Kikyo before, but this was definitely the maddest that she had ever felt in such a long time. "Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked taking her hand in his. "I am just so mad. That's all." She said as she squeezed his hand. "Kagome, it is not your fault." Sango spoke softly as she and Miroku walked over to the two of them. "Yea, Sango is right. It is not your fault at all. She is being a big jerk." Shippo said wrapping his small arm around her ankle. "Thank you guys. It means so much to me to hear you all say that." Kagome said wiping a tear with her free hand. Inuyasha smiled as he kissed her cheek leaving his lips near her ear. "I love you, Kagome." He whispered very softly. The only one that might have heard them would have been Kirara and Shippo. With a smile, Inuyasha kissed her lightly on the lips. Her cheeks flushed full of color. "Awe. Y'all are so cute it is sickening." Miroku said with a laugh. Kagome giggled lightly as they began their journey. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back as they traveled towards the large mansion that Kikyo had mentioned to them the night before.

The group stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked up to the mansion. "Wow. This place is beautiful." Kagome said with a smile. The mansion was built in the traditional Japanese style. There in the front yard was a large flower garden that had every type of flower that they could even imagine. "You're right, Kagome. It is really beautiful." Sango said as she dismounted Kirara and began to walk up the hill. Kagome dropped to her feet and walked with the group. "Kagome, Inuyasha? Who is it that lives here?" Shippo asked with curiosity as he tried to keep up with them. "Uh, well…hmm. You know, I don't know." Kagome replied to the question. The house seemed to grow larger and larger as they got closer to the front door of the home.

As the group reached the door Inuyasha's nose began to twitch, like he had caught a sent. "No. This sent should not be here. There is no way that this sent could possibly be here." Inuyasha mumbled as he knocked on the door. "Who does the sent belong to?" Kagome asked putting her hand on his shoulder. "My mother." Inuyasha said turning to look at her.


End file.
